Harry Potter and the Moon of History
by The Dark Rayne
Summary: *Changed Summary* Manipulated by Dumbledore for too long, Harry takes back what is his all because of a Beautiful witch and the Moon of History R
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Moon of History**

AN: This is my first attempt at A HP Fanfiction, and also a first attempt on completing said Fanfiction.

With my military activities I don't know if I will or not but if you bother me enough, It should happen.

Just remember now, Harry Potter does not belong to me, if it did, I would drive a very nice car and have

all the cinnamon buns I could eat. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Looking towards Number four Private Drive you would see a normal house, a normal yard and a normal

family. Though if you looked closely you would see many occurrences that don't add up, Owls flying

during the day, strange people wandering about. This was home to the Dursley Family, and one Harry

Potter. In his past years he was a normal boy with a few odd habits that would be seen with most boys

his age, then he turned eleven, and it all went to hell. He had begun receiving letters until his uncle

Vernon had hit the roof and ran for the hills dragging them with him. He had then met Hagrid, The

Weasleys, and of course Hermione, Luna, and Neville. He had conquered an Evil Teacher, Fought a

Basilisk, Defeated Dementors, found a family, and completed a Tournament facing down the darkest

wizard of the century. He had seen death up close and too personal, and last year, he had lost the family

he had discovered due to his own mistakes.

He now sat alone, locked in a room in the Dursley household, bloody beaten and hopeless. The "talk"

Vernon had gotten from Mad Eye had not helped him, it had infuriated Vernon who held off until he had

gotten harry home. He then tore him a new one, His face hit a new shade of puce and after riding home

with his mutterings, Harry was afraid. Vernon had started screaming and came at him, Harry had tried

to draw his wand but it was knocked from his hand as Vernon slugged him. The massive man then went

and began to beat the boy for the next hour to harry groaning and yelling in pain. The last thing harry

remembered while conscious was Vernon snapping his wand into pieces and dragging him up the stairs

and tossing him unceremoniously on the floor. He left and harry finally submitted to the pain and saw

dark.

He dreamt the dream encompassed his life, choices and mistakes; he lying there for hours dreaming

thinking, and starving. He had been unconscious for two days and lying there for the last four days. He

had not heard a peep in the house, it seemed that they had left him here, unable to move, unable to eat,

and unable to survive. The room smelt terrible, not that he noticed being in and out of consciousness,

that and the fact that if he took a breathe wrong he was in immeasurable pain. He had figured that it was

a couple broken ribs. 'It doesn't matter; my life led to Cedric's death, to Sirius's death, even my parents died

because of me. Who else will die because of me, who else will be forced to suffer, it's better for it to all end now.'

With those thoughts, the last of the Potter's passed into peaceful unconsciousness once again.

* * *

She had been worried. They had talked before Harry had left with Ron and Hermione to find a

compartment on the train. She had seen the pained look on his face when they had run into each other

in the hall, the hurt in his voice as he had tried to help her, she was even there when his godfather, the

only family he had left, fell through the veil in the department of mysteries due to one evil curse to the

chest. She had watched as all the pain in his life had flashed before his eyes when Professor Lupin had

held him back. She knew he would not be able to handle this, she knew that she had to help, and she

knew that Ginny Weasley would hate her for what she was about to do. Luna Lovegood was going to

Mr. Potter's side and nothing would stop her.

She walked up the stairs of her home to her room. She began packing her trunk up with clothing, school

supplies, and all the other essentials for the trip. She knew she would be staying there until the return to

Hogwarts and planned to be ready. She had told her father what she was doing and he was surprisingly

supportive, he handed her a bag of galleons while wishing her luck. She was surprised to say the least

but didn't question it as she jumped into the floo and said " The Dursley's", disappearing into emerald

green flames.

* * *

The Dursley's, after Arthur's gathering of harry a few years back, had never resealed the fireplace in fear

of what had happened the first time. Of course the Dursley's weren't home so no one noticed when an

emerald flame appeared in the hearth and Luna tumbled out. Shaking the wrackspurts out of her head

she began looking around the home trying to find harry. She moved upstairs to see if he was there but

was surprised to see a triple-locked door. Pointing her wand and whispering "alohamora" the locks

glowed for a minute before clicks were heard. She swung the door open and dropped her trunk. Her

hands had flew to her mouth with a gasp at the site. Harry was lying there on the ground where he was

thrown, a puddle of blood and filth surrounded him. He was a sight. "Oh Harry, what did they do to

you"

Her dreamy expression which normally seen on her face was nowhere around, this was the real Luna.

Her face was set in a mask that she only let a few see, her father, and now harry. She instantly moved

towards him and began using the spells that she had learned after her mother's death to begin healing

him. The physical wounds were easy, the psychological ones were not. He began to wake up and Luna

helped him stretch a bit. "Be careful Harry, I repaired all I could but your gonna be sore for a few days".

He looked up to her with his emerald eyes of his dulled, but a confusion was definitely seen in them.

"How" he whispered out and she motioned to her wand "I don't know what you were told but

everyone who was at the department of mysteries are now exempt from underage wizardry. Harry

nodded slightly in understanding. Thoughts were beginning to whirl about his head before Luna

interrupted his thoughts. "Come on Harry, Let's get you cleaned up a bit" She supported his weight as

she helped him towards the bathroom that connected his and Dudley's room. He didn't fight her as she

lifted the shirt over his head and tossed t back into the room, or when she helped him out of his pants.

He sat there in his boxers a bit embarrassed but fine none the less. He watched her as she ran water for

a bath and even added some of the bubble mix she had brought along with her. Her blonde hair was

pulled back into a ponytail that cleared up the view to her face. He saw that since she wasn't in her

school uniform she was slender but definitely curved just right, she was a right beauty. She would

definitely be a wonderful wife for someone one day. Who knows it could even be him. "Wait me? Why

would I think…." He didn't get to complete his thought as Luna shut off the water and proceeded to

remove her shirt. "Luna!!" he tried covering his eyes so he wouldn't see anything by accident. Her hands

covered his and lightly pulled them away from his eyes. "Harry do you trust me?" she asked looking

directly in his eyes looking for doubt. He nodded slowly trying to keep his eyes from wandering from

the now shirtless girl. "Then relax, and trust me" She turned for a moment while he removed the last of

his garments and slid into the tub. He relaxed slowly into the water closing his eyes. It felt like

everything the Dursley's did to him the last few days slipped away. A sudden splash of water and warm

skin brushing against his made him sit up rapidly. Luna, now nude, was sitting across from him. His

stayed locked with hers as she smiled slightly. "Harry relax, nothing is going to happen and someone

needs to help you wash. Don't you disagree mister, you know after what they just did you shouldn't do

much of anything. Just think of madam Promfrey would say". He blinked; he knew she was right but that

last comment caught him off guard. If Madam Promfrey knew he was naked in a tub with a girl after

being injured she would hit the roof. The face that she would make sent him into a fit of laughter which

Luna joined after realizing what she said. "Turn around" she ordered, and once she did began to help

him wash. She reached over to grab a shampoo bottle for his hair when her breasts rubbed into his

back. He froze and turned beet red. She giggled slightly "Why Mister potter it seems that you do have

an interest in the opposite sex" He turned and began to argue when he noticed she was out of the

water from the waist up. He froze once again as Luna sank back into the water with pink on her face.

"Harry" she began but paused at the thought of what she was going to do. She leaned over slightly and

kissed him lightly on the lips. "Finish up, I'm going to towel off and clean up a bit, call me when you

done." He managed to close his eyes in time when she stood up. She left the room and he sat there for

a minute. "Well that was new".

She walked into his room and changed into a pair of light blue pajamas; she whipped out her wand and

was ready to go. She began what she was best at, charms and transfiguration. Just like Hermione was top

of her year Luna was top of hers. She began cleaning and rearranging everything to how it was

beforehand. She smiled that it took only a couple of flicks of her wand. She heard her name called from

the other room. Harry, wow she had been bold with what she had done. She had left a change of

clothes in there for him so she just had to help him to the bed. She walked in and was surprised at what

a shrinking charm had been on his clothes, minus the weight lost from the starvation the Dursley's had

caused, he looked fit. Not bulky strong, but lithe and panther like. She shook her head at the thought

and began to help him to the bed. He settled in and she looked at him. "Well Mister Potter I thought

you would have asked for food by now like a certain Weasley I know".

"Now Luna, that's not a nice thing to say about Ginny" Her eyes went wide for a moment before

laughing. He thought the sound was wonderful to him. "Thanks Luna, the thought did cross my mind

though"

"What would you like to eat Harry?" he looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "Surprise me".

A wink and a wave of a wand later he had a plate full of Delicious cinnamon buns ready to eat. He raised

a brow and dug in after her brief response of "Favorite".

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Leave me some reviews, don't just favorite them. I WANT TO HEAR

FROM YOU!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Moon of History**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter. From what I read in them hopefully this one will live up to the last chapter and maybe surpass it. Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter!!!**

**First 5 Reviewers for the last chapter:**

**noobatron ()**

**beccayrose12**

**Le Diablo Blanc2**

**Omegahurricane**

**Aealket**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

"Bloody Sun" mumbled Harry as he seemingly tried to _will_ away the sun. Grumbling as it didn't work he

tried to move his arm to cover his eyes to block the blinding light. Strangely though, he couldn't, as

there was a weight on it. Looking over to his side, he noticed a frizzled blonde head of hair blocking his

view with the owner clinging to him happily in her sleep. He was simply surprised at her being there. He

remembered falling asleep after some amazing cinnamon bins, while she conjured a _separate_ bed for

herself. She must have just skipped it and curled up with him. He looked around the room before

agreeing with his previous thought. Looking back down at the frizzle haired beauty he began to think.

'_How did she know how to get here? Why is she here for a matter of fact? Why did no one from the order _

_come to check on me? Actually a few things with Dumbledore isn't adding up, and most importantly Why _

_did Luna strip and join me in the tub?'_ Blushing to himself as he remembered the feel of her skin against

his back and the feelings it had given him. He didn't know what to think. Luna stirred in her sleep slightly

and moved closer to him. Her leg was already wrapped around him and her head fit perfectly, snuggled

against his chest. Blushing as he came out of his thoughts he looked down to admire her. She was

indeed a very beautiful girl. Her Light Blonde hair went down to the middle of her back, her face was

gentle and warm in her sleep. _ Much better than the normal dreamy look she has, in fact I haven't seen it _

_since she got here, well at least until the cinnamon buns. _He imagined the look her silver eyes held when

he wiped the frosting off the corner of her mouth and ate it with a grin. He let out a soft chuckle which

seemed to wake her up. He smiled as she stretched out like a cat, not getting up and slowly rubbing her

eyes. "Welcome to the land of the living, how was your night." She looked up at him owlishly as she

blinked sleep from her eyes. She smiled slightly with a light blush on her face. "Comfortably content,

your quite the pillow" of course as she said this she nuzzled slightly into his chest making him blush. He

chuckled a little as she closed her eyes for a minute._ Could I come to think of her the way I think she _

_wants me to? _Her voice broke the silence. "Harry" she whispered eyes still closed "what happened?" He

closed his eyes for a moment remembering what he could of the last few days. "My uncle" he spat "He

is what happened. Mad Eye _talked_ to him at the station and said a few things Vernon didn't take to

kindly. He waited until we got back before rounding on me. I haven't been hit like this in years. The last

thing I remember was him breaking my wand in half, the pieces should be over there" he waved off

towards the corner of the room. "He left me here, right were you found me, apparently the _freak_ got

what he deserved." Luna looked horribly sad as he said this and he spoke out in a quieter voice this

time. "Luna, I appreciate what you've done but you shouldn't be here. I'm okay now thanks to you, but

if my Uncle comes in here I won't be able to protect you from him, and with the way we are right now,

he'd make sure to harm you more just to hurt me. Luna I can't let that happen. It would be just as bad if

Dumbledore shows up because he will send you home, and probably find another prison to hide me in."

She looked at him in the eye and nuzzled back into his chest. "Harry you're definitely not a freak, not

even close. As for your arguments about your family, they aren't here; it seems they left for a spell. And

I don't really care about Dumbledore. Besides I can't just let my wonderful pillow, it's much better than

the one I have at home." He sat up slightly making her look at him. "Luna this is serious, I don't want you

to get hurt…" she had put her finger over his mouth and looked at him. She didn't just look at him but

also looked through him; he could see her searching for something but didn't know what. She leaned in

and kissed him ever so lightly once. When they looked into each other's eyes, they leaned back in. the

kiss was passionate, her hands were running through his hair as he pulled her close. His tongue flicked

over her mouth, which parted to let him in. Their tongues swirled in an intricate dance around each

other as he rolled her onto her back and deepened the kiss. She moaned slightly and he pulled her close.

Unfortunately reality reminded them that they in fact have to breathe. They broke apart panting with a

slight blush on both faces. "I hope that answers all the arguments you had" she whispered. He nodded

slightly trying to figure out what this meant for them overall. He had a decent idea and they both knew

it would be talked about later, but they should probably leave. "Well Miss Lovegood, I believe we should

get our things packed, you take a shower and I'll go downstairs and cook something for us, unless you

want to conjure something to eat." She nodded slightly "Good plan Mr. Potter, and there isn't much I

can conjure for food yet. Furniture is simple compared to food." They both got out of bed and as she

moved to the shower he moved towards the kitchen. She was right when she said he was going to be

sore for a bit. He got out the pans and began to cook. If it was one thing he was grateful to the Dursleys

for, it was his having to cook.

As he was setting the table, Luna appeared. Apparently she couldn't withstand the delicious smell of his

cooking to bother getting dressed. She sat there in a white bathrobe, still slightly wet from her shower.

She smiled immediately when he blushed. "Like what you see Harry" she purred. He blinked and smiled

back. "Now now Luna, we mustn't purr at the table, it's bad manners" She blinked before letting out a

small laugh. He dished out to large portions of French toast covered in powdered sugar, Eggs, and

delicious slices of Bacon. He poured them a glass of milk and sat down. "Enjoy" he said and they dug into

their food. Her eyes widened comically after taking a bite, and then proceeded to devour the food. He

laughed at the Ron-like behavior. Eating in a comfortable silence, they finished rather quickly and Harry

tossed the dishes in the sink. He went into the bathroom to take his shower while she changed. He came

out in a pair of jeans and a worn shirt. "Hey Luna Diagon Alley?" he asked. She nodded in return "We

should either take the floo or the Knight Bus. " I think the Knight bus would be a better plan, besides I

don't have any floo powder" She nodded and they began to pack up their trunks. She quickly shrunk

them and they went down stairs. As the exited the house they looked around for order members,

unknown to them it was Mundungus Fletchers turn and he had skived off for some, ahem, business. She

stuck out her wand and with a _BANG_ the knight bus appeared; of course Stan Shunpike was at the door.

Harry paid for their seats and with another two bangs; they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

Getting off the bus, they entered the dingy pub. Walking up he caught Tom, the Barkeeps, eye. "Tom,

can you get us a room ready, were going to do some shopping in the Alley." He nodded at this and as

Luna leads the way to the back he called over his shoulder. "We were never here Tom." Tom of course

nodded and said "Of course Mr. Potter".

As usual the Alley was amazing to see. Magical shops lined both sides of the street, with witches and

wizards admiring the wares, eating, or just enjoying themselves. Making their way down the Alley they

passed Fred and George's Weasely Wizard Wheezes, the Joke shop that Harry had funded with the

Triwizard winnings he won in his fourth year. Making a silent promise to each other to visit before going

back to Hogwarts, they trudged up the stairs to the wizard bank, Gringotts.

Entering the bank Harry noticed the Goblin that had first taken him down to his vault with Hagrid. "Master Griphook, How are

you today?" The goblin of course was startled by a wizard remembering his name, but replied rather

quickly. "Lord Potter, I was not expecting you until tomorrow for the reading. Of course we could do an

early reading for you since you have already been given your rights." Harry was thoroughly confused,

and stated as such. "Mater Griphook, I'm sorry But I don't understand what you are talking about, and

why are you calling me Lord?" The goblin looked shocked once again before answering. "The reading of

Sirius Black's will. Perhaps we should speak in private. Come this way please." He led them through a

door on the side and through a hall. He stopped in front of a door with a few symbols on it in Gobbly-

Gook, the Goblins language, and ran his hand across the door. It unlocked and he gestured to two seats

in front of the desk while he sat behind. "Now my Lord, I do apologize, I would of thought that you

would have been informed of the will reading tomorrow as well as your new titles and responsibilities

with your usual monthly statement." Harry looked him in the eye. "Please call me Harry, and I'm sorry

but I have never received a monthly statement or anything else for that matter." Griphook looked

confused for a moment. Mr. Potter that is rather serious, do you mind if I review your thoughts with

Legilimens?" Harry tensed at the word. He remembered the lessons with Snape, the pain and the

weakness afterwards. Luna saw this and put her hand on his arm. Smiling at her his face became serious

and nodded to the goblin. When Griphook locked eyes with Harry it began. Except there was a

difference this time, there was no pain, none at all. He saw flashes of his life go by his eyes with a feeling

of fuzziness, and then it was over. He blinked and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Looking up now

that he felt like his brain wasn't mush he regretted it. He saw the one thing that anyone would fear, a

_very_ angry goblin. One word escaped Griphooks mouth that sent shivers down everyone's spine and pity

for the person it was directed to. **"DUMBLEDORE"**.

**AN: So what did you think, Remember I don't want just adds. I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!! Give me **

**ideas, ask questions, I will reply to EVERY review. Lemme know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Moon of History**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I've been a tad busy with my military activities. I finally Got a Date to Ship out to Basic Training, I'll be leaving phoenix May 25th of this year so **

**hopefully I can get some chapters in. Enjoy the story.**

**FIRST 5 REVIEWERS**

**Aealket**

**Le Diablo Blanc2**

**PerfesserN**

**Omegahurricane**

**human kitsune hero**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sound of Griphook's anger filled the room, but silence met his response to the treachery of the "so called" greatest wizard of the century. "Lord Potter, I must convey my deepest

sympathy to the atrocities that Headmaster Dumbledore has done. He has not only broken multiple wizarding laws but also those of the Goblin nation. I must ask you, have you ever seen

your parents will?" Luna looked over at Harry feeling as if she had been intruding on a private moment when Harry's hand gripped hers."No I have not Master Griphook, perhaps now is the

time to see it." Griphook nodded and reached into a drawer to his left and pulled out some legal looking paperwork. "This is the last will and testament of Lord James Potter." As he

finished his sentence a 3d version of his father appeared above the paper.

'_I James Potter do hereby testament in front of Goblin Master Griphook and Albus Dumbledore with sound mind and magic my last magically binding words. To my Son Harry James Potter, Heir to _

_the Potter, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw lines, the entirety of the family vaults and all artifacts within. I also leave him with the properties held by the family. He is to be placed with the people listed _

_below and no others if this will is to come to pass:_

_Lady Lily Evans ne Potter_

_Lord Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_If none of the above listed are able to take the heir of this family, Harry is to be placed under the care of Goblin Nation until the age of 15._

_Signed_

_Lord James Potter'_

Harry sat in silence for a moment before nodding to Griphook. He moved the paper over to the side before taking the second sheet out. "This is the last will and testament of Lady Lily

Evans ne Potter"

'_I Lady Lily Evans ne Potter do hereby testament in front of Goblin Master Griphook and Albus Dumbledore with sound mind and magic my last magically binding words. To my Son Harry James _

_Potter, Heir to the Potter, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin lines, the entirety of the family vaults and all artifacts within. I also leave him with the properties held by the family. He is to be placed with the _

_people listed below and no others if this will is to come to pass:_

_Lord James Potter_

_Lord Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_If none of the above listed are able to take the heir of this family, Harry is to be placed under the care of Goblin Nation until the age of 15._

_Signed_

_Lady Lily Evans ne Potter'_

_

* * *

  
_

While Harry sat there in shock, Luna kept rerunning the knowledge in her mind until it made some semblance of sense. Her Harry was the heir to the founders four, famous, rich and had

been royally screwed over by Dumbledore. She did not care much for the fame and money, she was not so fickle, to her harry was what mattered. Looking over to Harry she could see the

cogs turning in his mind. He did not look angry surprisingly, the thoughtful look across his face and the realization that came to him would most likely not bode well for Dumbledore. "So

that is why you were referring to me as lord, I shall accept these titles and the responsibilities that come with it. I would also like to be checked magically for anything the old codger might

have done." Harry had spoken, but he did not speak like it was a bad thing. He spoke as if he had a new strength, new courage, and a new power that he _intended_ to put to use. Griphook

nodded as Harry continued "I also would like the full list from the memories that you have gathered from me that would count as illegal. I will want him put away as fast as possible when I

do decide to do so. I wish to convey my thanks to the Goblin Nation as well for helping me with these deeds."

Griphook finally spoke. "We shall see to it my lord, if you would allow me I would like to scan you with my magic, any spells will make my magic rebound and shall show them to us." At

Harry's nod he proceeded. To Harry the sensation was a bit odd. He felt as if his body had fallen asleep, it had the tingly feeling of pins and needles that everyone hated. A set of symbols

glowed over his heart and Griphook grimaced when he saw them. "My lord, there seem to be three separate spells on you. A magical binding spell, binding your magical core, making you

weaker. A compulsion spell, but it doesn't seem to affect you but people who are blood related into anger. And a dark spell, it has no name but it makes you relatively unhealthy and

smaller than you really are physically. Of course I am able to reverse all these spells but doing so may be a tad bit painful so we should do it while you are not conscious." Harry looked to

Luna before nodding. "Griphook" said goblin looked up from his papers "My friends call me Harry". Griphook smiled his fearsome smile and said "Right this way… Harry".

He led them out of his office, down the hall, and through so many different doors not even Luna could figure out where they were. Her dreamy exterior was nowhere in sight. Harry looked

off to his left and down at her with the corner of his eye. She looked so many things at the moment. Anger was clearly shown on her face, but so was concern, worry, and… love? Harry

didn't know how to respond to that last emotion. He couldn't tell exactly what love was like seeing as he had never really experienced it growing up at the Dursley's. He had some idea of it

watching others at Hogwarts, even at the Weasleys he had seen what love had looked like. But love that was directed at him was a new experience for him. She caught him looking and

offered a warm smile to him and squeezed the hand that she hadn't let go of since she took it. He smiled back and continued following Griphook though a door. It was a strange room,

Large in size but small at the same time. There were runic symbols all around the room, all leading to the Table in the center. Griphook eyed them for a moment before turning to harry.

"Could you please lie down on the table." Harry nodded and slowly made his way up to the stone slab and laid down. Grip hook began to chant and Harry's last thoughts were of the

beautiful young woman looking down at him before darkness claimed him.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think, any Mysteries catching you eye? Well remember to Review, I want to hear you and your ideas!!! And yet again sorry for the short chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Moon of History**

**AN: Well Finally He decided to post another chapter. Yeah I know I took forever but I have been just a bit busy lately so I haven't been able to type any chapters up. But Thankfully I have a little bit of free time to try to update ALL my stories. Feel free to comment as usual.**

* * *

Chapter: 4

He sat alone in the darkness. He didn't remember how he had gotten there, who he was, or even what he was. There was a feeling of warmth surrounding him, comforting him, reminding him he was human. Magic, the word suddenly came to his mind before his world exploded. All sorts of colors entered at once, each color bringing forward memories that he knew before he woke up in this world. The horrible childhood he had suffered, Hogwarts, making friends, adventures throughout his life and finally, Luna Lovegood.

The Images seemed to stop at that point. He focused on her and entirely her, but it was not her. This Luna seemed different, her Body was the same, her smile was the same, but the look that flowed from her eyes was completely different than he had ever seen from her. Her eyes held knowledge beyond her years, somewhat like the looks he received from older generations, yet this was not hidden from him as she began to speak. Her voice was an influx of voices, as if hundreds of people were speaking in unison. It wasn't confusing, as much as overwhelming to him, nor was it harsh. It was if a gentle cascade of voices were whispering to him from far away yet he could hear her perfectly.

"Heir, power of prophecy and love, Line of the founders four and the Heir of the Moon of History, The time has come to begin the prophecy told before the time of Merlin. You have lived the life that has been planned for you up until now; fate is not what is to happen but what you do to achieve it. And Heir, your fate is to change the World. It is your time, you will be sent back to when you first understood with the experiences and knowledge of your present self to begin what you are destined to do. Go young heir, and you will understand."

He could not do anything but nod, throughout the entire speech by this version of Luna he was sent images of his life yet had an understanding of why this had happened. It seemed strange to him that HE was always the one that was affected by prophecy. Irony, we love you so. There was a Flash of white a hum of magic, and suddenly he was gone.

* * *

The voice of Griphook seemed to thrive from the magic around them. His voice was soft but only to those that were of the same race; to Luna it seemed like a harsh cascade of words that streamed out in a never ending voice. Slowly she watched as Harry began to rise a bit above the platform and float there as the magic of the Goblin began to work. She was worried; something seemed off as the glow around Harry began to brighten. "Worry not, his magic is taking over now, my chant just released his magic and is now claiming him as heir." came the voice of Griphook, slightly throated/hoarse due to the chant he had just performed. This did not calm her; there was a nagging sensation as if something huge that would change the magical world was going to happen. As if her suspicions were right a gasp was heard from Griphook and she spun around back towards Harry in concern. Her silvery moon-like eyes widened and the glow turned gold and his eyes snapped open. He turned in mid air and landed on the ground next to the Rock-like platform he had been floating above. His eyes were not just Emerald green as usual, there was something else. A power unlike any other seemed to hide behind those eyes. A sad knowledge of what was to come appeared on her face as they drew near each other. The glow of his power embraced her as she moved into it. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Your leaving", it wasn't a question, she knew he was leaving she just didn't realize what was to happen. He nodded slowly and spoke in the same voice as the 'other' Luna had used. "Yes, and I will find you." She was about to ask what he meant when he cut her off completely by kissing her chastely for naught but a moment. He stepped back once and in a flash of light and magic his voice rang out powerful "So it begins". And everything was gone.

* * *

Power.

Time.

Magic.

History.

Now.

His eyes instantly snapped open as he sat up. The smell of decay and salt washed over him, the sound of rain and his Cousin Dudley's snores brought to mind where he was. He was back in the shack in the middle of the port that his uncle, in a demented haze, had brought them to trying to escape the Hogwarts letters. He looked over the crude drawing his past self had made in the dirt floor of the decrepit building as he waited for his eleventh birthday. He heard the beep of his cousin's watch and sat back as the fun began.

A resounding Boom crashed through the house waking Dudley from his slumber and bringing his aunt and uncle from the above room. Vernon carrying the shot gun he had bought earlier that day with him. A second Booming sound shook the old door and everyone except for Harry jumped in fear. Harry himself slowly moved up to the side of the entrance of the shack and before the final knock that would bring the door down. "Hold on and Let me unbolt the door" he called loudly over the sounds of the storm so the person he knew to be Hagrid would hear him. Ignoring the protests of his Uncle, he quickly undid the old lock that barely held out intruders and opened the door. As he suspected it was Hagrid. (AN: I am going to type Hagrid's speech normally instead of with the accent) "Hello there sir, please come in out of the storm" Harry called, watching as Hagrid entered the building. Harry laughed when he shook out his hair. "Hello there Harry" came Hagrid's voice as he looked onto the young man with his beetle black eyes. He turned to the Dursleys as Vernon Tried to threaten him to leave, key word was try. Hagrid calmly walked over, pulled the gun from Vernon's grasp and bent it into a pretzel that any New Yorker would be proud of. He growled lowly his voice turning to anger. "Get" he said making a shooing motion with his hand, watching as the horrible people that Harry lived with went running upstairs in terror. Harry watched as Hagrid let out a great belly laugh and looked back at him in mirth. "Let's warm this place up a bit and we can chat as to why I'm here."

He pulled his Pink umbrella from his massive coat of pockets and used an _Incendio_ into where Vernon's miserable attempt at making a fire was. Instantly a roaring fire appeared warming the room. Hagrid pulled out a box and some sausage links to eat and wished Harry a happy birthday. The two of them sat on the couch enjoying the smell of food and the warmth of the fire. "You're here about the letters that have been following us aren't you" spoke Harry quietly, starting the conversation. He looked up to Hagrid as he handed him a letter. "That is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you're a wizard Harry." He sounded as if he was trying to convince him of it. Harry knew what the letter said and read the letter anyways. Nostalgia hit him as he reminisced about the first time he received the letter and the happiness he had felt. "Were m parents magical? Did you know them?" he asked, already knowing the answer but still felt that hearing about them was always something he would enjoy. Hagrid nodded "Best there ever was until they died fighting the most dark wizard of all time." Harry nodded slightly showing he understood. "Well time to be going, we have to get to London and get you your supplies, Come on lad". Harry stood from the couch he was sitting on, and followed Hagrid into the storm towards his destiny.

* * *

AN: So what did you think a little short but good for a starting point, now I can really get into the story from here. Well read and review so I can get an idea of what you think, and I REPLY TO ALL REVIEWS so please send me some.

-Shaun


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Moon of History**

**AN: Well I got an Overwhelming support for the turn this story made. I guess being returned before meeting Mr. Riddle or some random spell for a very different reason. Well this heir is going to begin the chapter now so enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID, I'D NEVER RUN OUT OF CINNAMON BUNS!!!**

**(I always forget the disclaimer, so if I forget again look at the last one)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter: 5

Hagrid and Harry had made their way to London Earlier that day. His reception at the Leaky Cauldron was the same as it was the first time. He was just plain mobbed. Unlike when he was back in first year, the first time, he wasn't confused about this. He was rather annoyed this time. People were getting rather close to him, and kept praising him for defeating Lord Voldemort when he was a babe. Thankfully Hagrid came to his rescue and escorted him into Diagon Alley.

As it was before the breakout of his godfather third year, and the revival of Voldemort in his fourth year, the Alley was it's remarkable self for once. The olden shops filled with every magical product available were filled with young and old witches and wizards readying for their time at the illustrious Hogwarts. Harry followed Hagrid slowly as he was lead to Gringotts, were Harry would start what was come. He was going to claim his inheritance and free himself from Dumbles before he even got to the school. He would get the supplies necessary to help him defeat Voldemort, and the he would figure out how to handle the meeting of his 'Friends'.

He honestly did not know what to do in this timeline. He knew he needed his friends. Hermione would be given the chance, she was a great friend he would give her that, but the constant nagging was something he could live without. Ron on the other hand he wouldn't even try, the jealousy and fights they had gotten into were legendary, and Neville was even more loyal than Ron was. _There's an idea_ he thought, _Neville was never a close friend but he was much better towards me, Luna, and everyone else._ Harry thought it was worth it to Bring Neville into his group. Of course he wanted more than just a few friends this time around, he wanted not just more friends, but being heir to the founders, he wanted one from each house. He knew he would have Luna from Ravenclaw, Neville from Gryffindor, Hermione possibly. But who else should he bring into the fold. The Twins of course, but so far Gryffindor was overwhelming in his friends. He could bring in Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis from Slytherin since they were the only civil ones from that house. Hufflepuff seemed to be a problem until he remembered Cedric and Susan Bones. Even though it evened things up a bit, it left Luna outnumbered, and he really didn't know if any of the ones he thought of would even help him. Walking up to the doors of Gringotts he noticed the plaque that made him stop for a minute.

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed, __  
__For those who take, but do not earn, __  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours, __  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there."_

Makes you wonder what would happen if you had the Goblins on your side, thought Harry before mentally slapping himself on the head. Well that was a stupid thought. He entered the through the doors of the bank listening to Hagrid as he mentioned how dangerous Goblins were if you were to anger them. Harry and Hagrid walked up to the Teller but before Hagrid could say anything, Harry did.

"Good Morning Master Goblin, My Name is Harry James Potter of the House of Potter, I wish to make a withdrawal in my trust vault as well as to speak with Master Griphook if possible, My associate Hagrid has my key at the moment but I would rather you confirm my identity with Blood as well." Harry stated in a manner that would make any Pureblooded Nobility shudder and follow his commands in an instant. Hagrids eyes widened slightly at the knowledge the young man had and how the Goblin looked at him after. Respect was all that the Goblin showed and that was amazing. Harry figured he would put Hagrid's Suspicions to rest later. He had a Job to do. "Ahhh, Mr. Potter. Of course I will send for Griphook as soon as your Identity is confirmed and your key retrieved." Harry nodded and looked to Hagrid. "Can I have my Key please Hagrid" he asked quietly. Hagrid nodded and produced the said key. Handing it off to the Goblin Harry also raised his palm and allowed his Thumb to be pricked by a dagger the Goblin Carried. Three drops of blood splashed onto the parchment in front of his and watched as the words turned into a golden scripture.

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

_Heir to the House/s of: Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw_

_Lord to the House/s of: Potter, Black_

_Date of Birth: July 31__st__ 1980_

_IDENTITY CONFIRMED_

The Goblin looked up at Harry in a look of surprise and awe. "My Lord my apologies, I did not realize, I shall send for Griphook Immediately." Harry nodded his approval and watched as the teller ran over to the nearest guard and whispered in a hushed urgency, Harry watched as the guard's eyes widen and scurried out of the room. A moment later the three Goblins returned. "My Lord" spoke "Please follow me". Harry turned to Hagrid who sat and watched this whole scene in amazement. "Coming Hagrid" he spoke with a Grin worthy of Sirius Black and would make his father proud. Slowly Hagrid nodded and followed him. They were lead into the same office that the meeting had been held in the previous timeline. When all were seated Griphook spoke. "My lord we have your paperwork here and for some reason it already shows you as confirmed but the date is five years from now." Harry smiled slightly "Do you have a pensieve?" Slowly the Goblin nodded and went over to the cabinet tucked in the corner and pulled it out; Griphook set it on the desk and returned to his seat. Harry thought of his life until now and withdrew the memories into the magical memory viewer. Shall we, all three submerged their heads into the memories.

Throughout the viewing of the memories he could visibly see Hagrid's changes in emotion. He watched as His face went from confusion, to sadness over all the events harry had to go through, and finally pure rage towards the Headmaster. Finally he had the look of true loyalty towards Harry. Harry knew Hagrid was terrible at keeping secrets but had a feeling that this time he need not worry.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the re-entered the office, returning from the memories viewed. He looked over to the timepiece on the wall and realized only two hours had passed, a surprisingly short time compared to the time he spent in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Noticing the confusion on his face Griphook spoke "Most customers don't want to spend all day when they are shown a memory or is showing one to us, the time difference has been changed by our magic to accommodate that." Harry Nodded and turned to give his attention to the other two in the room. Hagrid spoke first. "Harry, I swear on my life and magic, I will not betray you and offer you as much help as possible, I swear never to repeat any of what I've seen or heard to anyone without your permission, so mote it be." A flash of magic startled Harry. He knew Hagrid was a good and loyal man, but he did not expect that, what scared him even more was that Griphook had made the same oath at the same time. Griphook nodded to Harry in pure respect as he also had added that he had the very rarely given power of the Goblin Nation at his side. Harry was amazed at the Loyalty he was just shown, and even more amazed that he was probably one of the most powerful person in the world due to Griphook last statement. Goblins were renown warriors with powerful Magic. Harry nodded slightly as Hagrid spoke again. "I'm not supposed to speak of this but right now the professor can stuff it, I'm supposed to retrieve a very powerful magical item from here today and deliver it to the Headmaster. But I suppose you already know what it is don't you Harry." Harry nodded at this and turned to Griphook. "I suppose I should withdraw some gold from one of my vaults and get some shopping done." The three nodded and headed out of the office.

The ride to the vaults was as eventful as always. Riding through large caverns at ridiculous speeds, the goblin cackled at Hagrid's overly green face. Even though the show of trust moments before, Harry could not help but join the goblin in his laughter. Hagrid just moaned and say there with his head in his massive hands. Arriving at Harry's vault, another round of laughter was brought forth as Hagrid scurried onto the solid earth in front of the vault and just sat there kissing the ground and praising the fact that he was back on land.

Harry opened up the vault and collected almost triple the amount he took with him the first time, he was going to do some serious shopping before they had to be to Kings Cross. He gathered all the money into two separate bags that Griphook provided, one for people to see (which held the same amount he had brought the first time) and a separate bag for all the money he would need. Coaxing Hagrid back into the cart they made their way up to grab the stone, and then to the surface. "Thank you Master Griphook" said Harry formally as they were in public and also bowed to the Goblin. "And to you Lord Potter" he said returning the bow "May your gold run freely". They made their way out of the Bank and back onto the street. "Hagrid in the original timeline you got me a Snowy Owl, do you remember that from the memories?" Harry asked while looking up to the man. Hagrid nodded. "Just do your shopping Harry and meet me at Ollivanders in a bit." Harry nodded and moved to his first stop, the shop that sold trunks.

"Welcome young sir, Hogwarts I presume" asked a voice as Harry entered the shop. Harry looked over and noticed the man standing off to the side slightly by the counter. He was a tall thin man; His black hair was short and frizzled, slightly hiding his receding hairline. His clothes looked well worn but also new at the same time and his black brush mustache twitched slightly as he spoke. Harry nodded. "I know you're going to recommend the regular trunk for first years but I would like to ask if you had a chamber trunk with multiple compartments." Said Harry politely. The man looked curious for a moment before speaking. "I do but they are very expensive." Harry just smiled and lifted his bangs to reveal his scar and brought out his money bag and shook it a little. He honestly hated his fame but he needed a trunk that would be high quality and last a long time. As the jingle of coins from his pouch rang out and the gasps of the shop keep in front of him, he accepted the thought that he would get his way. "M-Mr. Potter, of course sir, please this way." He led Harry around the counter and into the backroom. "I had just finished this one; it is the first of its kind so this will possibly be the perfect choice for you.

He lead Harry over to a work bench where the trunk sat. It was a very beautiful piece of work. It wasn't made in the usual way considering it was made of a light, unblemished beech wood. It had beautiful dark mahogany trim with runes carved in to imitate a look of art. Two pure gold locks were adorned to the front in the shape of twin phoenix facing one another with a plate of pure gold slightly above to inscribe the owner's name. It was a marvelous piece of work that Harry instantly fell in love with, or at least he thought he did until the shop keep told him of each lock. He opened the first compartment just by pressing the phoenix since it wasn't keyed to anyone yet and showed him an interior that resembled a regular trunk. But what really got Harry's attention was what he saw when the second lock was opened. There was a trap door at the bottom of the trunk that opened downward... Slowly he followed the shop keep down into the trunk and through the door. His jaw dropped. Inside was a custom wizard apartment. The walls were of the same beech wood with mahogany trim. The floor was carpeted in a lush dark tan color. There was a beautiful symmetry to the designs in the carpet of autumn leaves. A fireplace sat in the center of one wall with a solid mahogany door to each side of it. Furniture was already in place in the room as well. A dark mahogany couch and chairs sat in the room facing the fire place with a low beech table in front and one each between the couch and the chair. The image of a phoenix in flight bordered by a trim of mahogany was inscribed into the table. "H-how did you make it this large" Harry stuttered out. "Follow me Mr. Potter there is more to see, and to answer your question, Magic." He smiled as he lead Harry through the first door into a Bedroom. The carpeting in this room was the same as in the last but the furniture inside was different. There was a four poster Bed set in the center of the back wall with a nightstand on each side. A dresser sat in the corner with a closet on the other side. He led Harry back into the main room and through the other door. It this room also copied the designs but was split into two parts. It was a kitchen in the back half where the color scheme changed to a white tiled floor and beech cabinets with the counter being made of marble. The other half of the room was a dining area. There was no carpet in this room but instead a wooden floor alternating between the two woods and a large round dining table and chairs copying the phoenix design from the living room tables. Harry moved into the kitchen seeing that it was already stocked with everything but food. Pots, pans, fine silverware, and glasses were all there.

Harry turned to him. "It is truly a work of art. I don't think any amount of gold in the world could pay for this. It is too beautiful." He said, his voice holding a sort of care for the trunk he had been shown. He knew that it was too much for him, not money wise of course but he couldn't take this away from the man. And then he heard the shop keeps response. "Your right, no gold could ever pay for this. I worked a long time on this trunk, making it a beauty that wouldn't be just something to store items in but to be more than that. To be a home. I wanted to hand this trunk over to someone I think could truly appreciate it. And you Mr. Potter are the man I am going to hand it over to. I believe you can truly appreciate the work put into this." Harry was blown away he wanted to offer money but was turned back with a don't put a price to this trunk, I don't want it to have it's worth set in stone. Thanking the man repeatedly who just took each one with a nod and a smile, Inscribed Harry's name onto the golden plate and keyed him to the lock. He also charmed it with an unbreakable spell and also showed him how to shrink the trunk with a tap of his wand so he would always be able to carry it. Harry told him that if he ever needed anything, he was to owl Harry first immediately before being sent off with a final take good care of it.

Harry made his way to the apothecary, and then to the Quidditch shop to purchase his old Nimbus 2000, only stopping at Madam Malkins for robes. With that done he only had two places left on his shopping trip. The Flourish and Blotts, and Ollivanders. He headed to flourish and blots first, He already had the shop keepers at the two stores shrink his purchases down and he didn't need to unshrink them until after he had purchased his wand and returned to the leaky cauldron with Hagrid. He walked into his destination and didn't even bother looking at anything as he moved directly to the counter. "Excuse me sir" Harry asked to the middle aged man behind the counter who looked up at him. "Yes?" the man asked in a slightly chipper voice. "I would like to purchase some books" said Harry snickering in his head about what was about to happen. He was asked which book he wished to purchase and answering with him setting his money pouch on the counter with a loud jingle and replying with six words. "A copy of all of them". The man sat there in shock for a moment before nodding. "Just a minute". He went and used a summoning charm and shrunk them down to fit in a box. Handing over the gold required Harry became the proud owner of a library that might just rival the one at Hogwarts, on that would make Hermione drool. He left the shop with a wave to the dancing Shop keep and hurried his way to the wand makers.

Ollivanders, fine makers of wands since 382 B.C., a very curious little shop, owned by a very curious man, Mr. Olivander. No one knows how old he really is, though it is known that he is far older than Albus Dumbledore. Also Mr. Ollivander always has a strange knowledge that cannot be understood at all, to put it simply, He is a mystery. Harry entered into the very dingy shop quietly, and moved to the counter. Dust seemed to be produced in this shop as you could see it drifting and covering everything. "Hello" called Harry quietly trying to not disturb the peace of the shop. Walking out into the open was Ollivander himself. "Mr. Potter, or should I say heir? The last time I spoke with you was a while ago, I take it you would like your wand?" He whispered eyes staring intently at Him. Harry was confused, how did he know? No one was sent back but himself. Answering his unasked question Ollivander spoke again whilst handing him his Holly wand with the Phoenix feather core "I mentioned before you were destined for great things Mr. Potter, now off you go. I believe you friend is waiting for you" Harry turned to find Hagrid standing outside the shop holding a cage. "Hedwig!" Harry rushed out of the shop forgetting what had happened and not noticing Mr. Olivander's curious smile.

* * *

**AN: Well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter much more than I did typing it, my fingers hurt haha! Well All I ask is to read, enjoy, and review. Gimme some feedback and your thoughts on the story.**

**-Shaun **


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Moon of History  
**

**AN: I've had a lot of good opinions and questions about the story so far and I hope I keep receiving these reviews and messages. They allow me to see the Fanfic from a different point of view as well as keep me on my toes with answers. I do respond to every review I am sent and I definitely take all ideas into consideration.**

***RANT ABOUT THE TIME TRAVEL BIT***

**It has been mentioned that it being a Time travel story was unexpected but there is a reason to my madness. Harry is at a 5****th****- 6****th**** year level now in his first year. He also has almost 6 years worth of magical memories and knowledge. He will not become super Harry but will have at least some knowledge giving him something to bridge the gap between himself and a dark wizard with 50 years of knowledge and experience. This allows me to reshape the cannon universe as I wish and make it more of my own. This is one of the main points of Fanfiction. Ok, now that my rant is over I can proceed. **

***END RANT***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not getting anything from this, but I do accept the donations of Virtual/Real Cookies and Cinnamon Buns to keep my stomach (real or not) happy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6

_Sunlight Sucks. _Those were the first thoughts out of Harry's head as he lay in his bed, He hated mornings. He hated them for one reason and one reason alone, he was in fact a morning person. This in itself was not a bad thing. He didn't mind the fact that he woke up early, it just happened that every time he woke up; there was a light shining directly into his eyes. It's probably the real reason he wore glasses. Being blinded by the sun would do that to someone's eyes. He just laid there for a moment listening to the train wreck of snores Hagrid let out from the other side of the room. They were so loud Harry had more trouble than usual falling asleep. There was a tap on the window were and owl sat with a paper in its beak. _The Daily Prophet_ mused Harry. He took the coins out of the pocket Hagrid mumbled to him as he started to wake and paid the bird. Handing the paper to Hagrid Harry moved over to his new trunk and pulled a Black Shirt and a pair of jeans out of the first compartment. No need letting anyone know about it just yet.

"You ready for today Harry?" mumbled Hagrid from behind the Prophet "Gonna be a busy day" Harry was collecting any of the items of his that had not been packed away yet. "Yeah Hagrid, I should have everything set before your done with the paper." Hagrid Grunted in approval, unlike Harry he was NOT a morning person. At least he wasn't until he got his morning tankard of coffee. Smiling at the memory of the time Ron tried to wake up Hagrid during one of his classes and being actually being sentenced a detention from the kind giant was a laugh in itself. Putting the last of his books into place Harry closed his trunk and tapped his wand on the top to shrink it. "Ready" Harry called as he slipped the shrunken masterpiece into his pocket. The two stood and headed down to get breakfast and leave for Kings Cross Station.

* * *

Hagrid was a big man. He pushed his way through the crowds of London without even sparing a glance to any around him as Harry followed in his wake. They had left the Leaky Cauldron earlier than last time and made excellent time to the station. Hagrid handed Harry his ticked and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Well it would have been a pat if Hagrid's hand wasn't so huge, Harry crashed right to the ground. He was quite glad he had sent Hedwig ahead, allowing her to fly to the castle. "Sorry about that" mumbled Hagrid as he helped Harry up. "Well I best be off, I'll see you at the School Harry". Harry looked up from dusting himself off and noticed he was gone. "For being expelled in his school days he is pretty good with magic." Shaking his head he moved off towards the platform, unlike last time he didn't want to be caught with Ron this time around. Passing through the barrier easily he admired the view in front of him. Steam was pouring around the station making it seem like the mist Dementors created. Unlike the fear and coldness that came over you when they appeared, warmth was spread from this steam. But it was not the steam itself causing this feeling of warmth, but in fact the famously crafted train in front of him. The dark crimson paint held a light of excitement to it with the gold trimming that flowed around the engine accentuating the feeling. The Black on the train did not seem dark but helped express the mystery of the magic world and the trip that was about to begin.

Moving through the crowd consisting of Parents and children he discreetly made his way onto the train and grabbed a compartment in the back. Just to his luck one of his goals was in the compartment. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. She nodded and looked at him curiously. She had blonde hair, darker then Malfoys; that went to right between her shoulder blades with slight bangs in the front. Her features were soft but with an edge of cunning to them and her eyes weren't quite emerald Green but lighter, and most definitely guarded. She was already wearing robes hiding much of her figure but revealing that she most definitely had one. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Harry Potter." She looked up at him with surprised eyes but responded with the elegance and grace he knew from his time when she was nearby "And I'm Daphne Greengrass"

* * *

It was scary how well they got along. They had taken to each other like two peas in a pod. They had started talking lightly as Harry had only planned to introduce himself and enjoy the ride trading useless banter every now and then but that plan had backfired only moments Daphne's childhood friend Tracy Davis showed up. The pair of them were like the slytherin versions of the Weasley twins; Harry had heard rumors of pranking being done between people in slytherin and the twins but never had any proof. He should have known better, the girls were definitely loads of fun and they were laughing all the way until the interruption of the food lady. Fishing around in his pockets he pulled out some galleons and practically cleared the cart, which seemed to prove to be a good idea when Blaise Zabini silently appeared sitting next to Harry. "Merlin's Saggy Trousers!!! Where the bloody blazes did you come from?!" yelled out Harry crashing to the floor in surprise. Blaise just looked over at him while snatching a chocolate frog. "Mysteries are around for a reason, Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Blaise". With that he turned back to the pile of goodies and silently looked out the window. Tracy and Daphne were stifling giggles at the look on Harry's face as he was shocked at the bluntness of the kid before him. "Blaise your and ass did you know that" he said while lifting himself back onto the seat. Without missing a beat or even turning towards him he replied "Thanks Harry that means a lot, chocolate frog?" Harry blinked. He blinked again. Finally he took the offered candy and burst out laughing. "Blaise I having were either gonna be great friends or I'll have strangled you to death in a very short time period, either way this will be fun". Blaise nodded and went back to his devouring of the snacks while the girls watched in awe. He may not look like Ron, and he may not act like Ron, but he sure as hell ate as much as him even if it was with more grace."

Harry went on to pondering the extra friend he had made in his plans as well as how to get the others in. He knew Luna wouldn't start until next year but the rest would be easy to get into his group. All he had to do was restart the DA. But this time it would be a bit more interesting.

* * *

"First years, First years this way!" came the call of Hagrid's Booming voice over the crowd of students as he waited on the path to get to the docks. The crowd of students slowly began to split into two groups, one of first years…and everybody else. Harry nodded to Hagrid as he passed while the half-giant whispered 'tea'. Harry nodded again and moved off with the soon-to-be Slytherins. The path was short and soon they were all sitting in the nice little boat. Harry though was stuck with the Twins which turned out to be good as he mentioned a few good prank ideas. They were a few pranks the twins pulled in the future, but they didn't need to know that of course. He waved to the twins as the path split, one going towards the Docks and the other to the carriages that the other students took and climbed into the first boat he saw. It just happened to hold Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom. Introducing himself to them he turned towards the castle. Once again, he turned himself to the view that was Hogwarts, once again he was home.

* * *

"Potter, Harry" Rang the clear and strict voice of Professor McGonagall over the rapidly quieting Great Hall. Harry Fidgeted slightly as he made his way up and sat on the stool, he had caught the Headmasters eye and kept his face blank. He had taken his seat and slowly as the hat dropped over his eyes.

"**THIS BOY SHALL NOT BE SORTED! HE IS OF HOGWARTS AND HOGWARTS IS HIS TO COMMAND, I NAME HIM MASTER OF GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW, AND SLYTHERIN. HE IS OF THE FOUR AND IS ENTITLED AS SUCH! HEADMASTER YOU SHALL NOT INTERFERE, SO DECLARES HOGWARTS HERSELF! I PRESENT TO YOU LORD HARRY J. POTTER**-**BLACK!**_ At your Command my lord_ whispered the hat. "Merlin's saggy ass crack muttered Harry.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the end of that chapter. I hate to say it folks but as short as it was I have minimal time until I leave for USAF BMT. So this will be the last chapter until I get some free time. Don't worry I will be back after training to keep working on this. See you soon, and yes the chapter will be explained once I'm back.**

**-Shaun**


End file.
